


It's a Musical

by imagine_asagao



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, mentions lots of musicals, you're a musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's in charge of the musical, and you're the conductor.  He asks you out.  There's not much else, but you do get to see the end of the musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://imagine-asagao.tumblr.com/post/146897624980/its-a-musical-jonreader

You were in charge of music for the upcoming musical, like you usually were. Jon was the director. And the star. And probably a ton of other stuff. This year he wanted a full orchestra instead of just a piano, and he had no idea what to do, so he turned to you for help. You were the old piano player, but you quickly assembled an orchestra, made mostly of your talented friends who played instruments. Today was a practice of just the orchestra, and Jon was sitting in to watch the rehearsal. You were the conductor and played the piano even though you preferred the flute. “Okay, so we’ll play all of the songs in order,” you said. This lead to lots of groans. “Look, I know that’s not preferable, but we need to work on it,” you said. “We first need to get the stands and chairs in place.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Jon asked.

“No, you just stay-” you then switched to singing- “’in your own little corner in your own little chair you can be whoever you want to be’!”

“Fodgers and Rammerstein’s Ashella?” Jon correctly identified the musical the song was from.

“Yep!” you said as the orchestra finished getting their stands and chairs for the most part. “Mike, do you need help?” He was the percussionist and was taking longer to set up.

“Nope, I’m good,” he said as he set the music on the music stand.

“Okay,” you said and lifted up your hands to conduct.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You guys are really good,” Jon said after you finished the last song.

“We should be!” Ella said as she put her violin away. “We’ve practiced a lot.” As everyone slowly left, Jon approached you.

“Would you like to go to dinner together? My treat,” he said to you. “You deserve it.”

“Uh, sure,” you answered. “When were you thinking?”

“Now?” he suggested.

“Okay, but let me first put the score in my room and get my stuff,” you said.

“I’ll meet you at the gates in half an hour?” he said.

“See you then,” you said and went to your dorm.

In your dorm, you put your things away, got ready, wrote a note to your roommate, and grabbed your stuff before heading to the gate. Jon was waiting for you. “Where do you want to go for dinner?” he asked as you two got on the train to Higanbana.

“Is there Italian?” you asked.

“There is,” he said. You two went to the Italian restaurant and ordered your food. While you were waiting, Jon asked “What’s your favorite musical?”

“Hamilton: Musical American,” you answered without skipping a beat.

“Cool.” He nodded. “What do you think of our production of Slick so far?”

“Well… ‘it’s… a… musical. A musical! What could be more amazing than a musical? With song and dance. And sweet romance. And happy endings happening by happenstance’!” you sang.

“Something Decomposing?” Jon asked, and you nodded. “You sure know your musicals. ‘Tell me more, tell me more-’”

“How in the world did you convince the principal to let you perform Slick? Did you have to heavily edit it, especially the dancing?” you interrupted.

Jon chuckled and said “Yeah, we did. I’m not surprised by that, but it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Because it’s different than the original?” you guessed. Jon nodded. “Hey, now it’s your own special thing!”

“I suppose,” Jon said as the food arrived. You thanked the waiter and took a bite of your pasta.

“Meh,” you said. “My grandmother’s pasta and sauce is better.”

“Your grandmother’s Italian?” Jon asked.

“Yes. She’s an amazing cook,” you said.

“Could I try her food?” he asked.

“Sure! I’ll bring some in tomorrow. My friends have been begging me to bring it in anyways,” you chuckled.

“I guess you’re very European?” Jon said.

“Not as European as me!” Ella said, briefly appearing at our table before disappearing into a crowd of people. She was wearing a long, flowing skirt and a loose tank top and was wearing sandals.

“…What?” Jon asked.

“She likes to pretend she’s a fairy. No, sorry, she likes to pretend she’s fairy-like’. That’s her fairy outfit,” you answered, shrugging it off. Weirder things have happened in your friend group.

“Okay.” Jon shrugged.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“-And then she called him Michael Mark Marlin Jonah Veronica Allan!” you laughed. “You should’ve seen her face. She was furious!”

“I’d bet!” Jon hooted with laughter as you two strolled around the mall. It was getting late, but it was Saturday, so you didn’t have class the next day. However, Jon had musical practice early in the morning. Jon sighed and said “We should probably head back.”

“Okay,” you agreed, and you two went back to the train station.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In musical practice, Jon started flirting with you. It was mostly little things, like winking at you whenever he hit a pose. He asked you on another date the night before the day of the show. Dress rehearsal was the night before your date and the day of your date, so that night was free. He said he had a date already planned, but you had no idea what it was. He was waiting for you outside, but he was lost in thought. “Hey Jon,” you said.

He jumped and made a startled noise. “Oh, hi,” he said. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am,” you said, and he led you to… The theater? That was the last place you wanted to go.

“Come on in,” Jon said, holding the door open for you. You entered the empty theater. “Sit down in any seats you want,” he called to you. You sat down in the seats right in the middle, but Jon didn’t join you. In fact, he had disappeared. He reappeared in the orchestra pit, but it was tricky to see him because most of the lights were off. “Look at this! It’s so dark and lifeless,” Jon said. “Tomorrow it’ll come alive with lights and sounds and people. It’s one of the most satisfying things in theater, seeing the stage come alive, and it’s one of the saddest feelings in theater, when it’s a day or a week later, and everything’s taken down, and there’s no actors, no audience, no life.” You looked around the dark theater and realized he was right. The theater was lifeless. You had never realized that because you had been too busy with the music, something that gave the theater life, to stop and look around. “That’s why I love theater so much,” Jon said. “Well, one of the reasons.” He then talked passionately about the other things he loved about theater, and he looked pretty cute. He finally stopped to take a breath.

“You really love theater, huh?” you said, chuckling softly.

“I do, yeah,” Jon said. Then you realized something.

“Hey Jon, where’s Jacques?” you asked. He had been there with you on your last date even though he didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t there this time.

“He’s recharging,” Jon said. “Don’t want him running out of power tomorrow.”

“Okay,” you said.

“How about we go outside to eat?” he asked.

“Sounds good to me,” you replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was chaos. There were people running around everywhere. You had to get the score from the very back, unfortunately. After grabbing the score and heading back, you ran into Jon. “Break a leg!” he called to you.

“You too!” you called back, but he didn’t acknowledge that he heard you. You went to sit in your spot in the pit as the other musicians slowly joined you.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The applause was thunderous. The cast came back to bow, Jon and Jacques bowing last. Jon pointed to you, and you turned to face the audience. You gestured towards the rest of the orchestra and bowed. You then turned around and sat back down. Jon beckoned you to join him onstage. You squeezed past the other musicians to get onstage. Once you were there, Jon took your hands and said in a voice that could be heard by everyone “[y/n], I know we’ve only gone on two dates, but we’ve worked together for years now, and I really like you. May I please be your boyfriend?”

You nodded and said “Yes.” He picked you up and spun you around before setting you back down and kissing you. Life was good. You had a boyfriend, and the musical was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my fanfiction account. Everything there can be found here or will soon be here


End file.
